


Happiness Well-Wrapped

by t_dragon



Series: T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: After having decided on not giving each other gifts this year, Kyungsoo is suddenly handed a present from Jongin - a present... Containing another present?





	Happiness Well-Wrapped

 “Jongin, are you ready? We need to go soon!”

 Standing in the kitchen, Kyungsoo was making the last preparations to everything they were bringing before they had to go, waiting for his boyfriend to finally make his appearance. Jongin had disappeared a little while ago saying he needed to get ready, though he already was dressed and everything, but Kyungsoo did not question it. Maybe there was something else Jongin needed to do, and as long as he was ready on time, Kyungsoo did not mind.

 “Yeah, yeah, soon done!” Jongin called back from the upper floor of their little house, sounding a bit frayed, and now Kyungsoo was minding a bit more. But before he could ask, he heard Jongin run down the stairs, poking his head into the kitchen. “I’ll bring the gifts out into the car!”

 “Okay, sounds good, I’m soon done here and then we can go,” Kyungsoo answered, receiving a nod before Jongin set off again.

 Strange indeed…

 

 Kyungsoo did not pry as they drove over to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s house, and Jongin seemed to have calmed down a little, singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio and laughing when they started to play  _ “All I Want for Christmas” _ . It was a great song, and it held great memories - great memories of Baekhyun lowkey making a fool of himself. Baekhyun would probably never live it down, especially not for as long as Jongin was alive, but Kyungsoo had actually found it rather cute.

 Who would not fall for someone serenading  _ “All I Want for Christmas” _ for you while drunk? Chanyeol certainly had, and look where that had gotten them - into a great house with a cute family. Amazing, really!

 “Have we gotten a rendition from this year?” Jongin asked as they turned onto the right street, the song echoing out inside of the car.

 “Yeah, Eunbyul filmed and posted it in the event group a few weeks ago, I think it was,” Kyungsoo answered, maneuvering past honestly pretty shittily parked cars. Why could people not park properly?

 “You think I can get Baekhyun drunk enough to do a live version for us this year?” Jongin cackled, and Kyungsoo could not help but smile.

 “Get Chanyeol drunk, make him beg for it, Baekhyun can’t resist that,” Kyungsoo said, making sure to park  _ his _ car well.

 “Oh, damn, you’re right, that’s really smart actually,” Jongin mumbled, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips after he had turned the car off.

 “What can I say, I’ve been friends with them for a really long time, and they’ve always been weak for each other, Baekhyun especially,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug as he grinned.

 “Totally meant to be,” Jongin sighed, a soft smile on his lips.

 Kyungsoo reached out to cup Jongin’s cheek, bringing him forwards for another kiss, this one a bit longer.

 “Just like us, I guess, now hurry up, I think I can see Byungho standing in the doorway waiting,” Kyungsoo said, and they hurried to get out and over to the door, where Byungho was waiting for them, chilling down the entire house in the process.

 Jongin was one of the favorite uncles of the kids, and considering what a child Jongin could sometimes be, maybe it was not so strange. Kyungsoo found it endearing, unable to stop smiling as he brought his stuff into the kitchen where he found Chanyeol, currently in the middle of cooking food.

 “Oh, thank god, another one who can cook, I’m not alone anymore!” Chanyeol exclaimed, pulling Kyungsoo into a hug and fake sobbing on his shoulder.

 “You know Baekhyun is decent, you just never let him help,” Kyungsoo chuckled, patting Chanyeol’s back. “Merry Christmas, Chanyeol!”

 “Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol said, pulling back and holding Kyungsoo at an arm’s length as he looked him over. “Still no ring on that finger, huh? You know, if you ease up on the ‘no automat ring’ rule, one might appear sooner.”

 “My Kyungsoo deserves more than a measly plastic ring!” someone called out from behind them, and Kyungsoo turned around just in time to get enveloped in a hug by Baekhyun. “Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo!”

 “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun, and you’re right, I do deserve something better than a plastic ring,” Kyungsoo said, before pulling back from the hug. “Now, enough talk about all that boring stuff, what do I need to help with?”

 Just like that, Kyungsoo was dragged deep into the job of making food for around fourteen people or so, depending on Sehun was bringing anyone this year.

 “I’ve heard rumors, but I think it’s still too fresh for Sehun to bring them,” Baekhyun whispered to Kyungsoo as Junmyeon and his entire family arrived, with, as predicted, Sehun following alone. Kyungsoo just nodded, because it was really not that surprising. Sehun had yet to settle down like the rest of them, with the exception of Minseok, but Minseok was a special case.

 Suddenly, the honestly pretty large house was filled to the brim, the sound of children playing and adults catching up creating a lovely aura that painted a permanent smile onto Kyungsoo’s lips. After Junmyeon and Joohyun, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol, had started families, joint Christmas celebrations had become a tradition, and Kyungsoo looked forwards to them every year.

 Christmas presents were handed out before dinner, since the kids were rather impatient about it, though they were on suspiciously good behavior as ‘Santa’ showed up. Baekhyun had told Kyungsoo about Byungho seeing Baekhyun kissing Chanyeol as Chanyeol had tried on his Santa suit, and how they had needed to get someone else to appear as Santa as to not crush Byungho’s fantasies about Christmas completely. One of Chanyeol’s old friends had agreed to doing it, and he honestly made a pretty good Santa, handing out a few presents before declaring that he needed to get going, because there were a lot of other nice children waiting for their presents.

 After Santa left, the job of handing out presents turned to the kids - with the help of Minseok, taking on the duty because he was the oldest, and that somehow translated into being Santa’s helper. Kyungsoo did not quite get the connection, but he just enjoyed watching as Minseok skillfully helped the kids read and hand the presents out, his soccer coach personality shining through.

 As a pretty large package was handed to Minseok to give help to Byungho, Kyungsoo noticed how Minseok’s eyes flickered up to him for the barest of moments, before he gave his help. Confused, Kyungsoo waited, and it did not take long before he got an answer to why Minseok had looked at him like that.

 “To Kyungsoo, from Jongin,” Byungho managed to read, though with some stuttering, and he grinned brightly as all the adults applauded him for how well he had done. Kyungsoo did as well, even though he sent Jongin a confused look.

 The present Kyungsoo received from Byungho did not weigh a lot considering its size, and Kyungsoo was perplexed. They had decided on no gifts that year, instead wanting to put the money into a trip or something, so Kyungsoo had not wished for anything, nor could he come up with something that could fit the box with its lightness.

 The last few gifts were handed, and then it was time to open them. Kyungsoo put his presents aside as they all watched the kids open theirs, seemingly getting into a competition of who could appear the most happy over their gifts as their voices began to rise. Eunbyul did not partake in that, though, and Kyungsoo suspected it was because she thought it was too childish for her, which was really adorable. He could faintly remember how annoying and embarrassing everything had been when he was around her age…

 “Okay, let’s open our gifts!” Baekhyun exclaimed as the last kids’ presents were opened, and it was maybe not so hard to understand why Byungho was amongst the top in screaming in excitement. Like father, like son, or something like that.

 “What did you get me?” Kyungsoo mumbled to Jongin as he pulled forwards his own gift, but Jongin just smiled and shook his head as he nervously began to worry his lower lip, and Kyungsoo was even more confused.

 Slowly and methodically, Kyungsoo began to undo the string and wrappers around his gift, not one to tear through it even if he was extremely curious. Around them, laughter was heard, people thanking each other, but Kyungsoo tuned them out as he focused on his own gift. Which contained…

 Another box. A smaller box, but another box.

 “Jongin…?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at his boyfriend, but Jongin only urged him to continue, and Kyungsoo let out a sigh. Do not tell him Jongin had put several smaller boxes into another like those Russian dolls…

 Pulling out the new box, which was also wrapped, Kyungsoo began to open it as his levels of frustration began to rise.

 “Hey, Soo, what did you get?” Baekhyun called out, and Kyungsoo did not look up as he shrugged, focused on getting through this box to see if there would be another one there.

 (Had he looked up, he would have seen Baekhyun grinning, and probably pieced it together that Baekhyun knew something, but Kyungsoo completely missed that.)

 “No idea, a box, I guess,” Kyungsoo answered, barely daring to look as he finally got the latest box open.

 It was… Another box. Great.

 “What’s going on?” Junmyeon asked, leaning over Joohyun’s lap to get a good look. “You’re getting boxes?”

 “Don’t ask me, I don’t know what’s going on,” Kyungsoo grunted, getting the new box out - this one also wrapped - and by now it was not only frustration growing inside of him, but annoyance as well. “Jongin, really, what is this?”

 “Keep going, I want to know what’s in the last box!” Chanyeol exclaimed, draped over Baekhyun to be able to see as well. “I fear for you if it’s only air in it, Jongin.”

 “Shut up,” Jongin hissed, but Kyungsoo was not really paying attention as he began to open the new box, a bit less careful this time around.

 “What’s going on?” Jongdae asked from behind the sofa Kyungsoo sat in, peeking over his shoulder.

 “Jongin has gotten Kyungsoo a Russian doll in present form,” Baekhyun answered, and glancing up, Kyungsoo realized that everyone was gathering around him in curiosity - even Eunbyul, sitting perched in Baekhyun’s lap, but the rest of the kids were playing with their new toys and not caring about Kyungsoo’s gift.

 “What’s in the last box?” Minseok asked, also coming up behind Kyungsoo to watch.

 “We don’t know, hyung, he’s not gotten that far yet,” Chanyeol drawled, getting his ear gently pinched by Minseok.

 “It’s another fu-  _ freaking _ box,” Kyungsoo groaned as he finally got through the last one, not at all caring anymore as he literally tore through the paper around the latest box. “Jongin, I swear to god-”

 The entire world seemed to come to a stop as Kyungsoo stared down at what he could glimpse in the newest box. It looked like a dark blue velvety surface, shaped also like a box, but a  _ completely _ different kind of box.

 Somebody gasped, the sound loud in the otherwise suddenly so quiet room, and Kyungsoo’s head snapped up as he felt movement from beside him. His brain was not working, just registering things but not connecting them, as he watched Jongin slide to the floor in front of him, up on one knee, as he gently took the box out of Kyungsoo’s hands and slid the velvet box out of it and  _ oh god- _

 “Do Kyungsoo, would you make me the happiest man on this planet, in this entire universe, by marrying me?” Jongin asked as he popped the velvet box open, voice trembling just as badly as his hands, and Kyungsoo could not breathe. He could not breathe, he could not think, he could not-

 A sharp pain to the side of his thigh, most probably thanks to Joohyun, knocked Kyungsoo out of his stupor, and he rapidly blinked to try to stop the tears pooling in his eyes.

 “Wh-wha- yes,  _ yes _ , of course, Jongin,  _ of course! _ ” Kyungsoo finally managed to say, tears starting to run down his cheeks as Jongin exhaled and almost fell down onto his butt in relief.

 “Oh, thank fuck, I was so scared!” Jongin exclaimed, earning a  _ “Language!” _ from both Chanyeol and Junmyeon, but neither Kyungsoo nor Jongin cared at the moment. “Oh god, I’m never doing that again!”

 Kyungsoo burst out laughing, and it was a wet, slightly panicked sound, but he was just  _ so happy _ , sliding forwards so he could cup Jongin’s cheeks.

 “You think you’ll ever have to do it again?” Kyungsoo asked, still laughing, and Jongin joined in after a few seconds, shaking his head.

 “I really hope not, I hope I’m done now, because you’re the only one I can imagine doing this for, and you already said yes,” Jongin said, eyes glancing down at the velvet box still in his hands. “Do you… Do you want to try it on?”

 Startling a little, Kyungsoo dropped his hands from Jongin’s face as he looked down at the ring cradled inside of the box. It was a beautiful ring, a simplistic silver band with a thin, darker band running along the middle.

 “Yes please,” Kyungsoo mumbled, holding out his left hand as Jongin wrestled the ring out of the box, and they shared a soft laugh as they noticed that both of their hands were shaking just as much.

 “It’s platinum, with a thin band of tungsten, both supposed to not scratch easily,” Jongin said in a low voice as he slowly slid the ring into its place. There was some resistance at the second knuckle, but not enough for the ring to not go over, or for it to hurt - perfectly sized for Kyungsoo. “As long as you’re not handling any heavy chemicals, you should be okay to have it on no matter what you do.”

 “It’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo breathed, barely able to tear his eyes away from the ring, looking so  _ right _ on his finger. “A thousand times better than an automat ring!”

 Junmyeon’s protest fell on deaf ears, with Kyungsoo pulling Jongin into a kiss, and the rest of the gathered laughing at the not so subtle jab at the first of them to propose to his beloved.

 When his tears choked him up enough for him to be able to breathe through the kiss, Kyungsoo pulled back, using one hand to wipe at his cheeks, and the other keeping Jongin close, not wanting to let him go.

 “That’s why you’ve been so nervous the entire morning,” Kyungsoo whispered, finally understanding Jongin’s somewhat odd behavior, and Jongin nodded in affirmation. “Hey, wait, you need a ring too-”

 Kyungsoo had not even finished his sentence before a new box made its appearance, held by Baekhyun’s slender fingers, and accepting it, Kyungsoo opened it to find another ring, identical to the one on his own finger.

 “If you thought Jongin was nervous this morning, you should’ve seen him when we went to pick the ring out, or see how many late night calls he made to both me and Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle, patting Jongin’s head affectionately. “He’s been planning this for quite some time now, and the closer we got to today, the worse he became. I’m honestly amazed he managed to keep it a secret for so long, but I guess since he hid the rings here, there were no ways for him to accidentally screw it up.”

 “I took it out on you guys so I wouldn’t end up messing up in front of Kyungsoo,” Jongin said with a shrug, appearing much calmer than he was - Kyungsoo could feel his elevated pulse on the side of his throat.

 “Give me your hand,” Kyungsoo prompted, wrestling the ring out of the box as Jongin did as told. It really was a hard thing to do when your hands were still somewhat trembling.

 Jongin’s ring fit just as well - maybe not so surprising - and Kyungsoo felt strangely  _ whole _ as the ring slid into place. Just right, like how it should be, and Kyungsoo had never before realized what a big thing it actually was, seeing such tangible proof of their relationship.

 It was truly amazing.

 “Is it time for this very expensive champagne now?” Sehun asked, lifting up a bag that he had managed to hide next to where he was sitting, and Baekhyun immediately shot out of his seat.

 “I’ll get the glasses!”

 “Please check on the food whilst you’re in the kitchen!”

 “Do we have any non-alcoholic alternative?”

 “ _ Excuse you _ , Kim Jongdae?! Are you stealing the show?!”

 “We didn’t know there was a show to steal!”

 As chaos once more ensued around them, like it so often did when they were all gathered together like this, Kyungsoo and Jongin shut it all out as they shared another, and then yet another kiss, as newly engaged. Neither could stop smiling, and the kisses could probably not technically be called kisses, but they did not care.

 They were just so incredibly happy, and nothing, not even the sudden news of a pregnancy, could burst the bubble. Rather, it was just another great thing to make a toast for when the champagne was finally poured and handed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew writing a Christmas proposal could be so painful lol


End file.
